


The Talk

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Shame, little matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Matthew have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Daddy Hannibal gave little Will "the talk"? you know, about the birds and the bees?" - homoette
> 
> I think Will is a little too young in their play to be introduced to the birds and the bees, but perhaps he'll listen in while Hannibal gives another talk to someone else who needs one.

Matthew sat with his legs close together on the leather armchair across from Doctor Lecte's own. He was a little nervous, the only times his dad had talked with him like this, he'd been in a lot of trouble.

He could hear Will and Doctor Lecter talking in the hallway. He wondered if Will might be telling on him and what he had done wrong. He couldn't recall anything naughty from recent memory.

Hannibal came into the lounge with Will walking warily behind him. Will gave Matty a worried look before running off through the room and out into the garden to play by himself, as his daddy had instructed him to do.

"Matthew." Hannibal started, unbuttoning one of his jacket buttons and taking his seat opposite Matthew's.

"Am I in trouble, Doctor Lecter?"

"No, Matthew, not at all, I simply thought it was time that we had a talk."

Matthew gulped.

"Don't be so nervous, you are a wonderful friend to Will and a very polite house guest. It's a pleasure having you here."

"Mhm?" Matty replied warily. "W-what are we going to talk about?"

"Will has told me that you masturbate regularly and have been encouraging him to do the same."

Matty blushed hard, looking down into his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor Lecter, I understand if you don't want me to come round here anymore."

"Nonsense." Hannibal tilted his head, regarding Matthew's juvenile humiliation at being found out. "Masturbation is a perfectly natural and safe way for boys to relieve their frustration."

"What?"

"Will is not a big boy yet, Matthew. As boys grow, they develop urges and have thoughts that are not always easy to manage. You may feel yourself becoming aroused at all sorts of inappropriate times. It is important that you find a healthy way to deal with these urges."

"Really?" Matty's eyes darted around the room in wary confusion.

"Yes. Masturbation is actually a healthy way to relieve stress and tension in your body. It is however, important to keep your activities private and clean, it is rude to force your wants upon another."

Matty's heart sank and his eyes wouldn't rise from the floor.

"I understand."

"While you are under my roof, Matthew, you will follow my rules." Hannibal's voice did not rise, nor did his tone sharpen as Matthew had expected. "Will is under my care, as are you. If I want Will to masturbate, I will instruct him to do so."

"Yes, Doctor Lecter."

"You may masturbate whenever you need, in private. You may excuse yourself when you have the need and you may use one of the bathrooms. The doors lock and there are tissue boxes in every room."

Matthew's face was scarlet.

"Has your dad not spoken to you about this? From what Will has told me, and from what I have surmised from simply watching you, is that you become easily excited and are often aroused when you play with Will."

"My dad says it's dirty and he shames me for it." Matty frowns. "Sometimes he slaps me."

"Well, you have to respect your father's wishes while you stay with him but when you are here with Will and me. I have no issue with you handling your own excitement."

Matthew nods and takes a deep breath.

"I'm really really sorry about what I did with Will. I really didn't want to get him in trouble. I just wanted to show him how nice it feels."

"I understand, Matthew but in my home, I control how nice Will feels, please, do not interfere with my rules."

"Yes, Doctor Lecter."

"If you feel the urge to touch Will in any way that is more intimate than hugging, holding hands or kissing again, you must tell me immediately."

"Yes...Doctor Lecter." Matthew felt a lump form in his throat.

"He is not in the same mind as you, Matthew. He trusts without question. He could be easily hurt or not understand what you want from him. He is unable to give consent to you while under my care. Do you understand?"

"..." Matthew just nodded, a tear falling quickly down his face.

"You are not in trouble, and I will not punish you for something that you did not know was wrong."

"Th-nk you." Matty whispered.

"Alright." Hannibal stood. "Come here."

Matty stood quickly and Hannibal wrapped him in a strong embrace.

"It's alright." Hannibal patted Matthew's back to soothe him. "I'm glad that you understand, now."

Their hug was not as soft and comforting as the ones shared by Hannibal and Will but it was touching all the same.

"Daddy?" Will peaked around the corner of the door. "Can I come back inside, now?"

"Yes, Will." Hannibal let Matthew go and patted his shoulder.

"Matthew, are you ok?" Will asked with such tender concern that Matthew had to wipe away another tear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

Will wrapped his arms around Matthew and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I told on you, Matthew.”

“It’s ok. I’m sorry I asked you to do those things, Will.”

“Shh.” Hannibal soothed with a hand still on Matthew’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Will. Matthew and Daddy just had a little talk.”

“You didn’t get punished?”

Matthew shook his head.

“Ok. That’s good. Do you want to play in the garden now, then?”

Matthew nodded and Will took his hand and led him out into the sunshine to play.


End file.
